El Amor lo puede Todo
by lalyangeless
Summary: ¿Qué le ocurre a Starfire?, ¿Por qué estaba de lado del mal abandonando a sus amigos y a su querido Robin? , ¿A caso de verdad se había vuelto una villana y decidió unirse a Slade? , ¿Por qué? , Los jovenes titanes tendrán que averiguar que es lo que sucede y traer a su amiga de vuelta con ellos, pero, ¿Ella quiere volver después de lo ocurrido en un triangulo amoroso?..AVERIGUENLO
1. Capítulo 1 La rosa del MAL

**CAPITULO 1: LA RAIZ DEL MAL.**

Era un día nublado en la enorme ciudad de Jump city en donde 5 héroes y amigos se encontraban en la gloriosa torre T realizando sus actividades cotidianas. Por un lado de la torre estaban Cyborg y Chico bestia jugando video juegos como lo hacían diariamente y discutiendo sobre quién alcanzaría el mayor record de puntuación y como siempre Cyborg era el vencedor invicto, lo que causaba un enojo e impotencia por parte de Chico Bestia y a lo que llevaba a una discusión infantil y muy graciosa.

-Chico Bestia: ¡Oye viejo eso no es justo, hiciste trampa!- decía el chico verde parándose al lado del hombre mitad robot muy molesto señalándolo con un dedo y con el ceño fruncido.

-Cyborg: ¡Oh vamos eso no es cierto bestita, tu sabes que gane limpia y justamente!. -Dijo el hombre mitad robot también parándose y dirigiéndole una mirada victoriosa y de burla a su amigo verde. - Ahora deja de quejarte y se buen perdedor, ve a prepararme ese sándwich que apostamos.-Dijo con aire glorioso y volviendo a sentarse en el enorme sillón de la sala.

-Chico Bestia: ¡Olvídalo viejo tu me prepararas ese sándwich, QUIERO LA REVANCHA PARA PATEAR TU ENORME TRASERO DE HOJALATA! - exclamo Chico Bestia dirigiéndole una mirada retadora e infantil a su amigo.

-Cyborg:¡ no,no,no y no amigo, ya te he derrotado, ya he ganado, la apuesta era que el que perdía le prepararía un sándwich al otro ¡ASI QUE MUEVE TU VERDE TRASERO Y HAZLO!- Grito Cyborg a Chico Bestia totalmente enfadado.

-Chico Bestia: Ah si?, y si no lo hago que?, QUIERES PELEAR EH? o a caso tienes miedo de que te de una enorme paliza y seas humillado EH? - Grito dirigiéndole una mirada retadora y divertida, como logrando su objetivo

-Cyborg: ¡Oh, TU LO PEDISTE BESTIA! - Grito enfadado lanzándole una mirada amenazadora al igual que Chico Bestia y cayendo ante el juego de su amigo verde.

-Chico Bestia:¡ DE ACUERDO!- Respondió desafiantemente con llamas en los ojos .

Ambos comenzaron otra ronda de juegos discutiendo y golpeándose causando un enorme y molesto ruido como si fueran dos nenes de cinco años que peleaban por un caramelo.

Raven que estaba sentada en medio de los dos jóvenes, estaba leyendo habitualmente uno de esos libros extraños que solía frecuentar, pero era tanto el alboroto y griterío por parte de ambos que hizo que la hechicera se desconcentrara y lograron sacarla de sí. Bajó lentamente el libro que leía con una mirada de fastidio y observando el aparato por el cual hacían tanto escándalo y luego dijo.

-Raven:¡ YA ES SUFICIENTE! - Gritó la titán totalmente fastidiada con un aura negra y maligna alrededor de ella por los gritos de ambos chicos inmaduros. Lo que provocó que estos se asustaran y que Chico Bestia se escondiera detrás de Cyborg mirando aterrorizado.

-Cyborg: ¡Oh vamos Raven!, no te enfades con nosotros, solo nos estamos divirtiendo un poco.- concluyo mirando temerosamente a la joven y con gotas de sudor en la frente.

-Chico Bestia: Es cierto Raven, no te enfades, solo porque tú no seas divertida no significa que nosotros también tengamos que serlo, ¿verdad?.-dijo el chico verde saliendo detrás de su amigo con una sonrisa nerviosa y también con gotas de sudor en la frente. Lo que hizo que ella se molestara aún más y le lanzara una mirada asesina a Chico Bestia como si fuera que se dejaría apoderar por la maldad interna y hacerlo pedacitos con sus propias manos, provocando que del miedo que sentía su amigo verde, éste se transformara en una gallina y empiece a cacarear por la sala cual animal cobarde.

-Raven: Esto ya es demasiado, he perdido suficiente tiempo con ustedes y no voy a gastar lo que me queda con dos tontos que desperdician su tiempo con un juego inútil como ese por una apuesta absurda. - dijo la hechicera con los ojos cerrados dándole la espalda a sus amigos y retirándose lentamente del lugar dejando a dos chicos abrazados del miedo.

Por otro lado de la torre T se encontraba una adorable pelirroja cocinando otro de sus "manjares" culinarios, esforzándose mucho para que sea del agrado de sus amigos. Era una especie de extraña masa color púrpura hecha de quien sabe que cosa y pareciendo que tiene vida propia ya que se movía.

-Starfire: ¡Oh es perfecto!, estoy segura que esta comida casera será del agrado de mis amigos. - Pensaba en voz alta y con estrellas en los ojos la encantadora extraterrestre. - Iré a que lo pruebe Robin primero. - dijo y rápidamente se dirigió en donde se encontraba el pelinegro.

Starfire iba tan rápido que no se dio cuenta que alguien se dirigía a su dirección y choco con éste provocando que se le cayera la comida encima de la persona y que la olla de cocina le diera un golpe en la cabeza dejándolo inconsciente por unos minutos. Al observar quien era el desafortunado que recibió tremendo golpe y pensando que lo había matado la hermosa chica pegó un grito al cielo.

- Starfire: ¡ AAAAAAAAAAHHHH ROBIN! - Dijo observándolo en el piso recuperando el conocimiento y ayudándolo a levantarse.- ¡Robin!, te encuentras bien?, ¡como lo siento!, no me fije a donde iba, estas herido? , te lastime? - decía preocupada por el joven maravilla mientras lo examinaba.

- Robin: No te preocupes Star, estoy bien, solo fue un accidente. -dijo el chico recuperando la compostura y cubierto de esa cosa púrpura que había cocinado la chica.

-Starfire: ¿Estas seguro?, ¿no quieres que te lleve al hospital? - Pregunto una preocupada pelirroja.

-Robin: No, no es necesario, ya estoy bien, iré a darme un baño. - concluyó el joven titán observándose completamente cubierto de la comida de la extraterrestre.

-Starfire: De acuerdo. - Dijo preocupada y media decepcionada ya que esto no era lo que había planeado.

Observando la comida y la olla en el piso decidió limpiar ese desastre y luego terminado ir a la sala con sus amigos. Mientras caminaba por los pasillos de la torre T dirigiéndose al lugar citado, la pelirroja pensaba en voz alta.

-Starfire: Bien hecho Starfire, casi matas al chico que te gusta. Tonta, tonta, tonta. - Se decía a ella misma mientras llegaba a la sala.

Al llegar a la sala la joven observo divertida como Chico Bestia estaba preparándole con fastidio un sándwich a Cyborg, así que decidió no molestarlos y sentarse a un lado. Entonces sonó la alarma y llegando todos los titanes a la a sala.

-Robin: Parece que Red X está molestando de nuevo - Dice el pelinegro con expresión de enojo - ¡TITANES AL ATAQUE! - Grita el líder y todos los titanes se ponen en marcha.

Red X estaba robando unas valiosas joyas cuando de repente es interrumpido por los Jóvenes titanes.

-Robin:¿ No te había dicho que no molestes más por aquí? - dijo el chico desafiando con la mirada al criminal.

-Red X: ¿ Y qué te hizo pensar que te haría caso? - dijo el enmascarado lanzándole a los jóvenes unas X explosivas.

-Robin: ¡ TITANES ATAQUEN! - Gritó el líder.

Chico Bestia se convirtió en un dinosaurio enorme e intentó derribar a Red X, pero éste fue más astuto y le lanzó una X gigante para detenerlo, lo cual funcionó ya que la X se quedo pegada en el rostro del chico verde provocando que saliera de su apariencia anima, Cyborg lanzaba ataques con su brazo, pero el ataque a Chico Bestia hizo que éste caiga arriba de él contrarrestando el ataque. Raven levitaba objetos para lanzarlos sobre el villano, pero Red X fue mas rápido y antes de que los lance le arrojo una especie de bomba a la hechicera haciendo que esta pierda equilibrio en el vuelo y caiga, Robin peleaba con el enmascarado y éste evadía todos sus golpes, mientras que Starfire lanzaba rayos desde arriba logrando captar la atención del villano, suceso que hizo que éste le lanzara una X diminuta que al ir acercándose a la pelirroja se volvía cada vez más grande logrando estampar a la hermosa joven en la pared. Red X se acercó a Starfire peligrosamente y al llegar a ella le dijo.

-Red X.: Tú y yo tenemos una cita pendiente, ¿lo recuerdas? – Le dijo seductoramente a la hermosa chica mientras esta lo miraba con odio y tratando de zafarse de la enorme X que la detenía. – No intentes moverte preciosa, mientras más te muevas, más te sostendrá. – Al decir eso la joven miro al enemigo y observo que llevaba un hermoso collar color verde, no sabiendo por qué, se quedó como en transe mirándolo, acto del cual X se percato y sonrió tomando el rostro de la chica para besarla y una Starfire aparentemente hipnotizada que no parecía exigir objeción, es más, pareciera como si le correspondería aquel beso.

Robin al darse cuenta de aquella escena, miro completamente enfadado y atacó a X logrando derribarlo esta vez y rescatar a Starfire. El ataque logro herir a Red X, luego de este suceso el villano huyo dejándole una rosa a la hermosa princesa extraterrestre, la cual se quedo maravillada y estupefacta ante tal acto, pero sin darse cuenta se le había caído una de sus armas y Robin logró tomar el artefacto en su huida. Antes de desaparecer totalmente, el enmascarado observo a la tamaraneana que se encontraba aún sorprendida por los hechos y le dijo.

-Red X: Nos volveremos a ver preciosa. - Dirigiéndose a una Starfire que lo miraba extrañada.

Una vez con Red X fuera de vista, un molesto Robin se dirigió a una confundida Starfire.

-Robin: ¡ ME QUIERES EXPLICAR QUE FUE ESO? – dijo completamente enfadado el joven pelinegro presionando del brazo a la pelirroja, lo que hizo que ésta se asustara un poco.

-Starfire: Yo… yo...n-o lo se. – Tartamudeaba la titán observando algo asustada como su amado presionaba su brazo casi lastimándola, acto que hizo que soltara la rosa que sostenía en su mano derecha.

-Robin: ¡¿POR QUÉ NO LO ATACASTE CUANDO INTENTÓ BESARTE STARFIRE?! , ¿POR QUÉ LO DEJASTE HUIR? – Dijo elevando más la voz y presionando un poco más su agarre.

- Starfire: Robin me estas lastimando. – Dijo la chica con una expresión de miedo y dolor ante lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Robin se percato de aquello y la soltó del agarre, minuto después le dio la espalda a todos y decidió dirigirse hacia la torre. Los demás titanes estaban en silencio luego de presenciar aquello y también haciéndose las mismas preguntas que el líder titán, ¿por qué Starfire no lo ataco y lo dejo huir?, entonces siguieron al pelinegro hacia la salida para ponerse en marcha e ir a la torre dejando sola a Starfire.

La joven no podía creer todo lo que había ocurrido, no sabía por qué no lo había atacado, no sabía por qué lo había dejado huir tan fácilmente y lo peor de todo, no sabía por qué casi lo había besado y en presencia de Robin . Todas estas preguntas rondaban por la cabeza de la pelirroja, no podía entender que es lo que ocurría con ella, observó la rosa tirada en el piso e inconscientemente la levanto, aquella planta era tan hermosa, pareciera que la tenía hipnotizada, entonces decidió llevarla con ella y guardarla sin que ninguno de sus amigos se diera cuenta, ya que se lo había dado X, decidió guardarla en un lugar donde nadie podría hallarla, solo ella. Segundos después, siguió el paso a sus compañeros rumbo a la torre T.

Estando todos en la torre, Chico Bestia y Cyborg volvieron a los videos juegos como dos niños, Raven se puso a meditar tranquilamente y Robin aún enfadado se retiro de la sala a investigar sobre el artefacto que se había caído de Red X con la mirada de Starfire sobre él hasta cerrarse la puerta. La joven sintiéndose triste ante todo lo ocurrido, decidió ir a su habitación para esconder aquella hermosa rosa y ponerla a salvo. Entro a su habitación y observo todos lados buscando un lugar para ocultarla, pero ninguno parecía convencerla. Entonces puso su mirada en el placard, camino hasta el y lo abrió, al costado había como un pequeño hueco donde podría ocuparla a la perfección y taparla para que nadie lo notara. Agarro un frasco en donde colocó la rosa, luego puso el frasco en aquel hueco y lo tapo con una caja de zapatos, nadie sabría que ella tenía aquella radiante planta y podría contemplar su belleza cuando ella quisiera. Terminando aquella acción, la pelirroja decidió ir a hablar con Robin por lo que había ocurrido horas antes.

Robin se encontraba investigando sobre el artefacto que perdió X, no era como los que él había fabricado cuando usó aquel traje para intentar detener a Slade, este era mucho mas peligroso y potente, lo desarmo para averiguar que era lo que contenía pero no puedo hallar nada, lo que causo que se sintiera impotente. El haber construido aquel traje fue uno de los peores errores que pudo haber cometido, se sentía culpable y muy impotente, ¿como es que su obsesión por Slade pudo haber logrado que el hiciera algo así y poner en peligro a sus amigos y la chica que amaba secretamente? , era algo que no podía perdonárselo, él mismo debería destruir al villano que había formado con el nombre de Red X , era una promesa que se hizo. Pero no comprendía que es lo que estaba tramando X , ¿qué es lo que quería? , ¿por qué no había atacado a Starfire y había intentado besarla? y tenía la ligera sospecha de que no estaba solo en esto, tendría que averiguar cuales son sus planes y detenerlos. Mientras investigaba se le venían a la mente los hechos ocurridos del día y recordó a SU Starfire a punto de besar a ese cretino e imbécil de X lo que causó que se desconcentrara y sienta mucho fastidio y celos. En cuanto ya no podía más, alguien golpeo la puerta de su habitación.

-Starfire: - Eh Robin… puedo pasar? – Dijo la pelirroja un poco tímida y nerviosa.

-Robin: Pasa. – Se escucho la voz del chico.

Mientras tanto en otro lugar de la ciudad, tres villanos hablaban sobre los acoten cimientos ocurridos durante las ultimas horas y planeando como seguiría su malvado plan.

- Slade: Bien, al parecer todo salio como lo planeamos. – Decía con una voz relajada el malvado hombre dirigiéndose a los dos villanos cómplices.

- Red X: Así es maestro, todo salió a la perfección. En tanto Starfire se sienta atraída hacia aquella rosa del mal, hará que sienta deseos de protegerla y que nada le suceda entonces se nos hará más fácil poder colocarle el collar así la maldad que lleva adentro se apoderará completamente de ella y se unirá a nosotros. – Dijo tranquilamente.

- Bárbara Gordon: Muy pronto cumpliremos con nuestro plan, destruiremos a todos los titanes y sacaré del medio a esa estúpida extraterrestre así podré estar con Robin. Y si no cumplo con mi objetivo... lo matare. – Dijo la joven con total frialdad en sus palabras y algo de odio cuando se refería a la princesa alienígena.

- Red X: No le digas estúpida a Starfire, el único que interfiere con mis planes aquí es el imbécil de tu novio siempre metiéndose en lo que no le incumbe y arruinando todos mis planes con ella. – Decía el enmascarado dirigiéndose a la joven con molestia en sus palabras.

- Bárbara Gordon: Tú eres el inútil que ni siquiera puede conquistar a esa tonta extraterrestre, ni que fuera la gran cosa , si no fuera por ella Robin estaría conmigo, pero esa tonta llego a arruinarlo todo por eso me vengare de ellos - Grito con mucho fastidio hacia Red X.

-Red X: Y sino fuera por el idiota de tu novio yo podría conquistar a Starfire sin ningún problema, es tan odioso no entiendo que le ve mi Starfire, ella es demasiado perfecta para él. Pero eso no importa ya que muy pronto ella se unirá a nosotros, la tendré conmigo y será solamente mía, entonces haré que el idiota maravilla sufra como ningún otro.- Dijo X con mucho odio refiriéndose hacia Robin.

- Bárbara Gordon: Y pensar que tendré que aguantar a esa tonta.- Decía Bárbara. - Solo que no se acerque a mi. – Y fijo su mirada hacia otro lado.

- Slade: Tranquilos aprendices, mientras que Starfire proteja esa rosa todo saldrá como lo planeamos, el collar es solo una ayuda para que la maldad se apodere de ella , ya que si la rosa no es destruida por mas que eliminen el collar, ella seguirá bajo los efectos del mal sintiendo cada vez más la necesidad de protegerla y acabar con quien se interponga ,muy pronto ustedes tendrán lo que desean y yo lograré con mi objetivo. Que Robin… SUFRA. – Resalto esa ultima palabra con una voz y mirada escalofriante.

De vuelta en la habitación de Robin estaba la adorable chica frente a el , era tan hermosa, no podía contenerse en mirarla, sus hermosos ojos esmeraldas, su intensa cabellera roja fuego, su hermoso rostro de inocencia y ternura, era simplemente perfecta para él y por eso la amaba tanto. Notó que comenzaba a hablar entonces decidió prestarle toda la atención a ella.

- Starfire: Robin… yo… - Decía la joven mientras tenía la mirada al suelo con tristeza, y un Robin observándola de pies a cabeza, pero luego se detuvo a ver aquella marca que tenía en el brazo causada por el agarre tan fuerte del mismo, se sintió tan mal al ver lo que le había hecho a su hermosa pelirroja, tanto que puso una expresión de molestia lo cual fue malinterpretada por Starfire pensando que le disgustaba su presencia y en realidad estaba molesto con sigo mismo.

A lo que comenzó a hablar de nuevo.

- Starfire: Robin…lamento haberme comportado como lo hice hoy en nuestra pelea contra Red X. – Decía la joven con la mirada triste en el suelo aún. – No se que es lo que me ocurrió, no se por qué lo hice, pero se que todo esto es mi culpa, si no lo hubiera dejado escapar nada de esto ocurriría. Lo lamento tanto. – Concluyo con lágrimas en los ojos.

Robin se sentía tan mal, tan culpable por ver a su amada Starfire triste, lastimada y a punto de llorar por su culpa, sentía ganas de golpearse muy fuerte contra algo. Si había algo que no soportaba era verla a ella en ese estado y antes de que la pelirroja continúe hablando, él la interrumpió.

- Robin: No sigas… no fue tu culpa. – Dijo sorprendiendo a la titán. – Lo que pasó, ya pasó y no lograremos nada disgustándonos entre nosotros, esto es mi culpa, construí ese maldito traje con el motivo de una obsesión entupida no importándome nada y poniendo en peligro lo que más quiero. – Dijo el pelinegro acercándose lentamente a ella y tomando su rostro con una mano. - Yo soy el que debo pedirte perdón… no fue mi intención gritarte ni mucho menos lastimarte. – Decía el joven mientras que a ella comenzaban a brotarle las lágrimas. – Lo siento Star.

Starfire lo miraba sorprendida y con lágrimas ya visibles para el joven maravilla, no esperaba que él le dijera aquello, es más, estaba preparada para lo peor, que Robin no quisiera hablar con ella, que la tratara mal o incluso que sea totalmente indiferente. La joven lo abrazo fuertemente, y él le correspondió aquel abrazo, estuvieron así un tiempo, luego se separaron y se miraron a los ojos, se sentían tan atraídos el uno por el otro que no se dieron cuenta y comenzaron a acercarse lentamente…Cuando de repente se escucho una explosión que venia de la sala de la torre. Al darse cuenta de lo que estaban por hacer, ambos titanes se sonrojaron y sin decir mas fueron corriendo a averiguar que había pasado.

Llegaron a la sala de los titanes y observaron a dos chicos arrastrados en el piso y llorando desconcertadamente por la destrucción del televisor junto con una Raven meditando tranquilamente.

Robin: ¿Qué ocurrió aquí? – Pregunto el líder de los titanes con Starfire intrigada al lado del mismo.

Raven se detuvo a mirar a los dos héroes y antes de contestar recordó los hechos.

*FLASHBACK*

- Cyborg: ¡Vamos bestita tienes que hacerme mi sándwich, con todo lo de Red X pensaste que me olvidaría? – Dijo el hombre mitad robot con tono de burla y superioridad hacia el chico verde.

- Chico Bestia: ¡Oh vamos viejo!, lo importante no es quien gana o pierde, lo que importa es que somos amigos, ¿verdad? – Dijo el Chico Bestia tratando de zafarse de la apuesta.

- Cyborg: Ja- ja – ja , muy graciosos bestia pero quiero mi sándwich así que mueve tu verde trasero y hazlo. – concluyo volviendo a dirigir la mirada hacia el televisor con una sonrisa victoriosa.

Chico Bestia se dirigió hacia la cocina resignado y con fastidio para preparar el dichoso sándwich. Agarro el pan, coloco la lechuga, el queso, el jamón y el tomate mientras que decía en voz baja muchos insultos infantiles relacionados a su amigo , cosas como: "estúpido y tramposo Cyborg, el debería estar preparándome el sándwich , no yo, algún día voy a patear su patético trasero de hojala y me las va a pagar. Terminando de agredir verbalmente a Cyborg fue a entregarle el sándwich.

- Cyborg: Te falto la mayonesa. – Dijo el titán mirando a su amigo verde con aire de superioridad e infantilmente.

Chico Bestia regreso a la cocina maldiciéndolo mentalmente y abriendo de nuevo el sándwich para colocarle la mayonesa que el odioso de su amigo exigió que le ponga, cuando de repente observo al costado de él que había una extraña masa púrpura que se veía para nada apetecible y parecía que tenía vida propia. "Debe ser algo de Star", pensó el joven verde, y entonces fue cuando se le ocurrió la forma perfecta de vengarse, con una mirada picara y una sonrisa victoriosa coloco esa extraña masa en el sándwich que preparaba y terminado aquél acto se dirigió hacia su amigo y se lo entregó con una actitud sospechosa que no paso desapercibida para Cyborg.

Dudando si comer el sándwich o no, Cyborg miraba de este,a su amigo que tenia una expresión sospechosa y malvada en su rostro esperando y observando a que lo ingiera y así sucesivamente. Hasta que por fin se resigno a comerlo bajo la mirada de Chico Bestia esperando a que le pasara algo, que esa cosa púrpura se lo coma, que vomite al instante o algo por el estilo, pero al contrario de esto, Cyborg dijo.

- Cyborg: mmmmmm, delicioso bestita, creo que tú te encargaras de hacer los sándwiches ahora. – Decía mientras lo devoraba como una animal. Acto que hizo que Chico Bestia cayera al suelo sintiéndose derrotado y asqueado al observar como su amigo comía esa cosa. - ¿quieres probar?- dijo Cyborg.

- Chico Bestia: NO GRACIAS VIEJO, PASO. – Dijo casi gritando del rechazo a esa cosa.

- Cyborg: - Oh vamos bestita, pruébalo esta delicioso. – Insistió este acercándole peligrosamente el sándwich a la boca.

- Chico Bestia:¡ Ya te dije que no Cyborg, aleja esa cosa de mi! – Exclamo este con mirada repulsiva al tener tan cerca el sándwich.

- Cyborg: Pruebalooo. – dijo tratando de metérselo en la boca.

-Chico Bestia: NOOO. – Gritaba tratando de alejarlo.

Mientras estos hablaban fuertemente, Raven se encontraba meditando y el ruido que provocaban logró desconcertarla y hacerla enfurecer provocando que casi los golpeara a ambos.

-Raven: Azarath- Mitrion – Zinthos. Azarath- Mitrion – Zinthos. – Meditaba la joven hechicera, cuando el ruido causado por los dos titanes la desconcentro haciendo que ésta los mirara fastidiada y en cuando iba a gritarles que se callaran, Chico Bestia arrojó el sándwich en el piso.

- Cyborg: Oye, ¿por qué hiciste eso? , ahora ya nadie podrá comerlo. – dijo molesto a su amigo.

- Chico Bestia: Pues te hice un favor.- Decía divertido. – Mejor veamos televisión.

Cundo dejaron de discutir por el sándwich problemático, Raven comenzó a meditar de nuevo.

-Raven: Azarath- Mitrion – Zinthos. Azarath- Mitrion – Zinthos. Azarath- Mitrion – Zinthos. – Y segundos después algo volvió a interrumpirla.

- Chico Bestia: Cyborg suelta el control remotooooo.- Gritaba el titán mientras tironeaba el objeto.

-Cyborg: No lo voy a soltar, suéltalo tú, andaaaaa. - También gritaba el titán tironeando el control remoto junto con su amigo verde.

Esto hizo que Raven se enfureciera y grite a los dos chicos que se encontraban peleando.

-Raven : De acuerdo, esto ya es suficiente. ¡ SILENCIOOOOOOOOOOOOO!- Grito la joven hechicera totalmente enfurecida haciendo que estos se aterraran al verla con los ojos rojos de enojo y que Chico Bestia salte arriba de Cyborg para que lo cargue comenzando a temblar ambos.

Raven lanzo un ataque hacia el televisor destruyéndolo causando una enorme explosión en la sala y poniendo fin a la absurda discusión de ambos titanes. Cyborg y Chico Bestia al ver el televisor completamente destruido comenzaron a arrastrarse y llorar cual chicas, suplicando, implorando y preguntándole el por qué de tanta maldad.

- Cyborg y Chico Bestia al unísono: ¡ NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO, EL TELEVISOR NOOOOOOO,¿ POR QUEEEEEEEE?! – Decían ambos muchachos llorando y arrastrándose para tratar de reconstruir su amado televisor y dirigiéndose con las miradas suplicantes a Raven.

*FIN FLASHBACK*

- Raven: ¿Por qué tendría que haber pasado algo? – Dijo la hechicera a ambos jóvenes con una sonrisa de burla y satisfacción en el rostro recordando lo sucedido y observando a los dos jóvenes que lloriqueaban por haber destruido su amado televisor.

- Starfire: ¿Qué ocurrió con el televisor? – Decía la pelirroja observando a Cyborg y Chico bestia llorando y tratando de reconstruirlo junto con un Robin Desconcertado ante tal situación.

- Raven: Digamos que…eso les enseñara a no fastidiarme. – Decía la hechicera y riéndose con una carcajada que asustó a Robin y Starfire alejándose y haciéndose chiquitos mirándola ambos con una expresión de horror por haberse reído.

La observaron marcharse a su habitación dejando a un Robin y un Starfire asustados y a un Cyborg y Chico Bestia llorando y arrastrándose por el televisor destruido. Una vez que desapareció la joven titán, Robin y Starfire suspiraron y se miraron desconcertados por la situación que acababan de pasar , lo que hizo que se rieran a carcajadas por el acontecimiento y el hecho de ver a sus dos amigos arrastrados y llorando como chicas.

CONTINUARA….


	2. Chapter 2 El despertar del mal

CAPITULO 2. El despertar del mal.

En algún lado de la ciudad, tres villanos discutían sobre como seguiría en marcha su malvado plan.

- Slade: Aprendices, ya saben que hacer. - Ordeno el malvado hombre con una voz aterradora pero tranquila.

- Red X y Bárbara Gordon al unísono: Sí maestro. - Respondieron tétricamente los dos jóvenes para luego marcharse rápidamente a cumplir su objetivo.

Mientras tanto en la torre T, cinco héroes estaban en la sala principal pensando en que actividad productiva harían en el día, pero como no pudieron encontrar nada interesante, decidieron ir por una pizza. Al llegar a la pizzeria que solían frecuentar seguido, lograron captar la atención de todos los clientes que se encontraban comiendo en el lugar, y como era habitual, comenzaron las típicas discusiones de Cyborg y Chico Bestia.

- Cyborg: ¡ Pidamos una pizza toda de carne! - Exclamo el hombre mitad maquina con la lengua afuera cual perro hambriento.

-Chico Bestia:¡ O mejor pidamos una vegetariana! - Exclamo también el chico verde.

- Cyborg: ¡ Ohh vamos Chico Bestia, mira estas deliciosas pizzas de carnes, debemos pedir una! - Decía mientras le mostraba la carta de pizzas a su amigo verde.

- Chico Bestia: ¡Olvídalo amigo, he sido casi todos esos animales!, ¿sabes lo raro que sería si me como a mi mismo? - Reclamaba al mismo tiempo que ponía una cara de trauma y desagrado ante tal idea.

- Cyborg: ¡ Pizza de carne! - Gritaba éste.

- Chico Bestia: ¡ Vegetariana! - Lo contradecía.

- Cyborg: ¡ De carne! - Gritaba mas fuerte mientras se ponía de pie molesto frente a Chico Bestia para contradecirlo.

- Chico Bestia: ¡ Vegetariana! - Contradecía parándose también molesto frente a su amigo metálico.

- Raven: Y aquí van de nuevo. - Hablaba la hechicera con mirada de resignación hacia sus dos amigos infantiles.

- Cyborg: ¡ De carne! - Gritaba molesto.

- Chico Bestia: ¡ Vegetariana! - Lo contradecía aún mas molesto.

- Robin: ¿Por qué no solo piden una pizza mitad vegetariana y mitad de carne? - Decía el joven maravilla como si fuera la respuesta más obvia ante tal discusión. Cybor y Chico Bestia se miraron por un minuto y asintieron mutuamente antes de decir.

Chico Bestia: ¡ Pss, pero claro, eso es lo que íbamos a hacer! - Decía el joven verde mientras miraba a Robin con sonrisa victoriosa en complicidad con Cyborg y marchándose para ordenar el pedido bajo la mirada negativa de su líder.

Una vez ya con la comida en la mesa comenzaron a comer gustosamente y Chico Bestia aprovechando la situación comenzó a contar los chistes malos que solía decir causando el enojo de Raven y haciendo que ésta lo golpeara y causara las risas de los demás integrantes ante tal escena.

- Starfire: Mmmm, que deliciosa es esta bebida, jamás podría cansarme de tomarla. - Decía la joven mientras absorbía gustosamente un frasco de Mostaza causando la mirada de sorpresa y desaprobación por parte de sus amigos.

Mientras los titanes reían y disfrutaban de su día, unos niños que estaban en la pizzeria vieron a sus héroes en el mismo lugar que ellos y emocionados se acercaron pidiéndoles un autógrafo.

- Niños: ¡ Oh mirennn , son los jóvenes titanes vayamos chicos! - Gritaban los pequeños captando la atención de estos. - Por favor, ¿me puedes dar tu autógrafo? - Decía un niño refiriéndose a chico Bestia, lo cual éste contesto.

- Chico Bestia: Pero claro hermano, dame ese papel. - Decía agrandándose el titán.

- Niño: ¡Ohh genial, miren tengo el autógrafo del Chico Bestia! . - Decía emocionado éste mostrando la firma del titán a los demás niños a lo que respondían con comentarios de admiración al tener aquel papel del héroe.

Mientras otro niño se acercaba a Starfire con el mismo propósito que todos los demás.

- Niño: Señorita Starfire, ¿ me podría dar su autógrafo? - Decía el niño.

- Starfire: Oh, pero claro pequeño, aquí tienes. - Decía la pelirroja entregándole el papel con la firma a la adorable criatura.

- Niño: Gracias señorita. - Decía el muy emocionado pequeño. - Es ustedes muy hermosa. - Concluyo éste retirándose hacia donde estaban los demás niños, comentario que hizo que la joven se sonrojara de ternura.

Robin se encontraba firmando un papel para una pequeña niña que se había acercado a él muy tímidamente. Al entregarle el autógrafo la criatura se sonrojó por la presencia del héroe e hizo un comentario que logró que tanto él como Starfire se sonrojaran y causando la burla de los demás titanes presentes.

- Niña: Gracias Robin, me encanta que tú y Starfire sean novios. - Comentó inocentemente la pequeña haciendo que él y la pelirroja se sonrojaran notablemente y provocando la burla de sus amigos.

- Robin: Emm.. este.. yo..nosotros.. somos amigos. - Concluyó el líder totalmente rojo y con una sonrisa nerviosa bajo la mirada de burla de Cyborg y Chico Bestia.

- Niña:¿No son novios?- Preguntó con ojos tristes y decepcionada la pequeña a lo que hizo los demás niños que se encontraban presentes escucharan esas palabras que decía su amiga y provocó que se acercaran a averiguar si lo que decía era verdad. - ¿ Cómo que no son novios? - Preguntaba un niño. - ¿ A caso no te gusta Starfire?- Seguía la pequeña triste. Robin no sabía donde meterse, no podía más en rojo y nervioso, tanto que comenzó a tartamudear y transpirar ante tales preguntas frente a una Starfire que se había quedado en shock y muda de la vergüenza que sentía en ese momento.

- Cybor: Oh vamos Robin. - Decía el hombre mirando al pelinegro totalmente empapado de transpiración por los nervios. - ¿No piensas responderle a los niños? - Decía burlonamente con una sonrisa pícara dirigiéndole una mirada de complicidad a Chico Bestia que se encontraba riendo a más no poder ante tal escena, lo que hizo que se enfadara y les lanzara una mirada asesina a ambos que logró que se callaran y sigan comiendo su pizza. Pero antes de responderle a los pequeños curiosos, las madres de estos los llamó para que regresaran a sus casas. Robin suspiró aliviado con la partida de aquellos diablillos que casi hacían que dijera algo comprometedor. El día de los jóvenes trascurrió lento y lleno de risas por los acontecimientos ocurridos durante las ultimas horas, pero antes de marcharse de aquel lugar, sucedió algo realmente inesperado para todos pero aún mas inesperado para el pelinegro.

- Bárbara Gordon: ¿Dick? - Se escuchó una voz que provenía atrás de Robin.

- Robin: ¿Babs? - Dijo muy sorprendido el joven al ver de quién se trataba.- ¿Babs? , que...¿qué haces aquí? - Preguntó con doble intriga el chico bajo la mirada extraña de sus amigos y Starfire.

- Bárbara Gordon: ¿Esa es la manera de saludarme Dick? - Decía seductoramente la extraña joven acercándose más a éste.

¿Qué le estaba ocurriendo?, ¿ Por qué se sentía así? , no entendía que es lo que estaba sucediendo en este momento. ¿Quién era aquella joven con la que Robin estaba hablando? , ¿Por qué lo llamaba "Dick"?, nadie lo llamaba así al menos que sea alguien realmente importante en la vida del pelinegro. Parecía como si ambos se hubieran conectado con la mirada y no hubiera nadie a su alrededor, como si fuera que se hubieran extrañado por mucho tiempo y ahora que se volvían a encontrar estaban sumamente felices y no podían disimularlo ni un poco, y a juzgar por como había reaccionado Robin al verla, aquella chica debía ser alguien muy especial en la vida de éste. Todas estas hipótesis rondaban por la cabeza de Starfire , se sentía tan incomoda estando allí con ellos, que sintió la necesidad de huir de ese lugar muy lejos donde no la pudieran encontrar, pero no podía irse así simplemente porque si, debía encontrar una excusa para abandonar el lugar.. No sabía que es lo que causaba tal sentimiento en ella, sentía enojo, impotencia, tristeza, llanto y tal vez... celos.

- Robin: Oh lo siento, es que... a pasado tanto tiempo que.. no esperaba verte por aquí. - Decía aún sorprendido. - ¿ qué te trae a la ciudad Babs?, ¿ Por qué no estas en Gótica?. - Preguntó el muy intrigado Robin observando como se acercaba la atractiva chica.

- Bárbara Gordon:¿ Aún no te das cuenta? - Dijo la chica. - He venido por ti Dick, por nosotros... - Hablaba mientras tomaba el rostro del joven anonado con una mano. - He venido a recuperar todo el tiempo que pasamos alejados. Te amo Dick. - Concluyo la chica posando sus labios en los de éste dándole un tierno beso que dejó en shock al joven maravilla y a los demás titanes presentes. Luego de terminar aquél espectáculo, la chica abrazo fuertemente al pelinegro que aún no reaccionaba.

¿Qué ocurre?, ¿ Qué me esta ocurriendo? , ¿Por qué me siento de esta manera?, se preguntaba la pelirroja observando petrificada tal escena, sentía como si le arrancaran el corazón y se le rompía en mis pedacitos, sentía que las lágrimas iban a salir en cualquier momento así que prefirió irse rápidamente del lugar con la excusa de que no se sentía bien antes de que notaran que había comenzado a llorar. Los demás titanes la observaron tristemente mientras la joven se alejaba velozmente de ellos. No podían imaginarse como se estaría sintiendo su amiga en este preciso momento. Bárbara se percató de ello, y estando abrazada aún al chico, la observó marcharse con una sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro.

Starfire huía lejos de aquel lugar llorando desconsoladamente, quería estar sola, sola para poder desahogarse sin que nadie la molestara o la estuviera mirando con cara de lástima o compasión como sabía que lo habían hecho sus amigos. No quería volver allí, no quería volver para ver de nuevo aquello, sentía un dolor que nunca antes había sentido, dolía... dolía demasiado. Lo único que quería ella era olvidarse de todo lo que había visto, hacer como si nada hubiera pasado, como si esa chica no hubiera llegado a su vida con sus amigos y no había besado a SU amado Robin. Estando una vez más tranquila, decidió dejar caer su cuerpo arrodillándose en el verde pasto de ese parque donde había llegado sin darse cuenta, había comenzado a llover y se estaba empapando toda, tenía frío...pero no le importaba, sentía como las frías gotas de la lluvia caían sobre ella y las lágrimas comenzaron a salir de nuevo pero esta vez eran más dolorosas... estaba sola.. Completamente sola y desolada.

Volviendo a la pizzeria donde se encontraban los demás titanes, estaba un desorientado Robin por el beso que había recibido de su ex compañera y ex novia cuando estaba en ciudad Gótica, estaba una Bárbara esperando una respuesta por parte del chico, y unos titanes que miraban incómodamente la escena que había ocurrido, así que éstos decidieron volver a la torre T dejando a los dos jóvenes solos para que puedan hablar tranquilos.

- Bárbara Gordon: ¿Y Dick? - Dijo la chica. - ¿ No me dirás nada?.

- Robin: Babs yo... - Decía el joven muy confundido por lo que acababa de ocurrir. - Yo no sé que decirte... ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que no nos veíamos y... - Seguía hablando. - Estoy confundido Babs. - Termino el pelinegro dirigiéndose a la chica con mirada suplicante de comprensión.

- Bárbara Gordon: Entiendo Dick... - Decía la chica con mirada de comprensión - Creo que ha pasado mucho tiempo... tienes razón. Pero recuerda.- Decía mientras le volvía a tomar el rostro con la mano. - Tú y yo estamos destinados a estar juntos por siempre, no importan que tan confundido estés ahora. Sé que volveremos a ser lo de antes. - Concluyo la chica dándole la espalda a un confundido Robin que la observaba desorientado, y antes de marcharse finalizo diciendo. - Te esperaré todo lo que quieras si es necesario. Nos vemos Dick - Y diciendo esto se marchó dejando a un muy confundido Robin.

Estúpida extraterrestre. Decía Bárbara totalmente enfurecida mientras se dirigía al lugar de encuentro con su maestro, aún cuando el plan era que viera cuando besaba a Robin y hulla despavoridamente, no deja de meterse en MIS planes. Pensaba la villana. Pero tarde o temprano todo se solucionará, esa pobre idiota caerá bajo la maldad pura y cuando eso suceda ya no será un estorbo para mí y Robin volverá a ser MÍO aunque tenga que matarla con mis propias manos y si mis planes no salen como lo tengo previsto... yo misma me encargaré de vengarme de ambos y los asesinaré...me las vas a pagar estúpida alíen, me las vas a pagar. Dijo más tranquila ésta.

Starfire se encontraba aún en aquel parque completamente desolada, las lágrimas habían cesado junto con el dolor que sentía en el pecho y la lluvia había comenzado a disminuir. Miraba tristemente el pasto mojado por la reciente tormenta y no podía evitar recordar lo sucedido antes, cada imagen pasaba por su mente una y otra vez como asimilando lo ocurrido. Cuando de repente escuchó una voz.

- Red X: ¿ Qué hace una chica tan hermosa llorando completamente mojada y sola en este parque?, Te resfriarás si no te secas. - Habló el villano captando la atención de Starfire y haciendo que ésta salga de su estado y se ponga en posición de ataque. - Oh, no vine a pelear preciosa. No hace falta que intentes atacarme. - Dijo éste.

- Starfire: ¿Qué es lo que quieres tú? - Decía la joven mirándolo amenazadoramente. - ¿A qué has venido?.

- Red X: Vine a ofrecerte un trato.- Decía tranquilo el enmascarado.

- Starfire: ¿Un trato? - Preguntaba sin salir de su posición y dudosa ante tal comentario.

- Red X: Si hermosa Starfire, un trato. - Reafirmaba observándola. - Te propongo una cosa, te he observado en todo este tiempo que nos hemos enfrentado y tienes un poder sorprendente.- Continuaba hablando bajo la mirada desafiante de la pelirroja. - Creo que un poder como el tuyo es lo que nos hace falta a nosotros para cumplir nuestros objetivos. - Concluyo observando a una Starfire confundida.

- Starfire: ¿Me estás ofreciendo que me una a ti?- Dijo la joven molesta. - ¡Eso jamás!.-Terminó de decir la joven.

- Red X: Piénsalo bien Starfire, con nosotros podrás ejercer tu máximo potencial, no lograrás los mismo resultados estando con los patéticos de tus amigos. - Se dirigió a la chica.

- Starfire: ¿Nosotros?, ¿ Con quién estas aliado? - Preguntó desafiante la titán con los ojos verdes a punto de lanzar un rayo.- Mis amigos no son patéticos, nosotros somos los jóvenes titanes, luchamos contra el mal y antes de unirme a tí preferiría morir mil veces. Tú no entiendes cuál es el significado de proteger a los demás, solo los héroes lo entienden, tú eres un villano y tanto Cyborg, Chico Bestia, Yo, Raven y Ro... - Al percatarse de ese nombre volvió a recordar lo ocurrido horas antes causando la tristeza nuevamente en ella y haciendo que apagara los rayos verdes de los ojos y manos saliendo de la posición de ataque y agachando la mirada.

- Red X: ¿ Robin? - Preguntó con burla el joven. - ¿El que te cambió y te hizo aun lado por un amor del pasado?.- Finalizo éste mirando satisfactoriamente a la pelirroja, lo que provocó que ésta se sintiera peor volviendo a las lágrimas. Red X se acercó a Starfire que tenía la mirada cabizbaja y al llegar a la joven la tomo del mentón para que levante la vista y lo mire. Acto que la sorprendió e hizo que abriera enorme mente los ojos . - Una chica tan hermosa no debería llorar por un cretino que no la merece. - Decía X mientras con la otra mano limpiaba una escurridiza lágrima que bajaba por el rostro de la hermosa princesa mientras ésta lo miraba anonada. Luego de esto soltó a la joven alejándose un paso de ella y dijo. - Piensa en lo que te he dicho. Con el tiempo te darás cuenta que no somos tan malos como parece, y que a veces los buenos son los que más te lastiman. -Dijo refiriéndose a Robin, comentario que Starfire entendió perfectamente. - Si cambias de parecer, me llamas. - Dijo X colocándole en un ágil movimiento un hermoso collar color verde a la pelirroja antes de desaparecer de ahí dejando a una Starfire confundida.

Robin se encontraba en dirección a la torre T completamente confundido, no sabía que debía hacer. Por un lado tenía a Babs, su ex compañera de equipo, su ex novia, su primer amor, la chica con la cual había compartido momentos únicos en su pasado estando en Gótica y con Batman que era como un padre para él. Y por otro lado estaba Starfire, su hermosa pelirroja , la princesa que le había robado el corazón desde el primer beso en que le había dado, la chica por la cuál se había formado los jóvenes titanes, que lo hacía tan inmensamente feliz, aquella chica que era completamente inocente, frágil, dulce, graciosa pero que a la vez podría llegar a ser más fuerte que todos juntos y por sobre todo… la chica que amaba tanto. Era una batalla dura entre su pasado y su presente, entre su cabeza y su corazón, en donde los dos adversarios estaban empatando no dando un ganador ni una solución. No sabía que es lo que debía hacer en ese momento, estaba tan confundido con todas esas ideas que tenía en la cabeza que no se dio cuenta que había llegado a la torre. Al llegar a la torre, observó que los demás titanes se encontraban allí menos una hermosa pelirroja.

- Robin: ¿Y Starfire? – Preguntó desanimado el joven maravilla.

- Chico Bestia: No lo sabemos Robin, no ha vuelto desde que se fue de la pizzeria. – Respondió el chico verde con mirada triste hacia su líder.

Al escuchar la respuesta de su amigo, Robin bajó la cabeza mirando el suelo tristemente. Acción que no pasó desapercibida para sus jóvenes amigos.

-Raven: ¿Qué harás Robin? – Decía la hechicera dirigiéndose al mismo con suma tranquilidad.

Chico Bestia: Si viejo, ¿qué harás? , no puedes estar con una y luego con otra como si estuvieras jugando con las dos. – Decía con expresión un poco molesta pero mirada comprensible hacía el pelinegro.

Cyborg: Supongo que ya tomaste una decisión. – Afirmó el hombre mitad robot lo cual parecía más bien una pregunta que afirmación.

Robin: Yo… no se… no se que debo hacer. – Concluyó al fin el titán agachando aún más la cabeza al suelo y cerrando los ojos. A lo que Raven causó un repentino enojo ante la respuesta inaceptable de su amigo.

Raven: Escucha Robin, no es muy difícil la respuesta. – Dijo molesta refiriéndose a éste y tomándolo del uniforme haciendo que despegara un poco los pies del suelo causando la sorpresa del mismo y de los dos jóvenes presentes ante tal acción. - Starfire es mi amiga después de todo y no me gustaría verla sufrir ni mal por los rincones por tu causa solo por qué no tienes el suficiente valor para aceptar tus sentimientos hacia ella y ponerle un alto a toda esta absurda situación. – Grito molesta soltando al chico y arrojándolo en el sillón. – Así que o te decides, o TE DECIDES. – Finalizó más calmada lanzándole una mirada fría y amenazante. Robin estaba entre la espada y la pared, no sabía que decir a los tres jóvenes que lo miraban esperando una respuesta de su parte y sin que nadie se de cuenta, una pelirroja había llegado justo a la conversación que presenciaban sus amigos, pero al notar la presencia del joven maravilla, prefirió esconderse detrás de las puertas y oír lo que decían.

- Robin: Chicos yo… - Decía mientras aún mantenía la cabeza baja. – Yo quiero mucho a Starfire. – Reveló difícilmente ante sus amigos captando la atención de la joven que se encontraba escondida escuchándolos al decir tales palabras y haciendo que se asomara un poco más. – Pero Barbs…fue y será siempre mi primer amor. – Confesó éste bajo la mirada de sorpresa de los tres titanes observándolo y antes de seguir hablando, Starfire decidió salir de allí sin escuchar toda la conversación.

La joven había escuchado bien, lo había comprobado. Robin, su querido Robin estaba enamorado de aquella chica que se había encontrado en la pizzeria, no correspondía sus sentimientos como lo había pensado, así que decidió irse de allí corriendo hacia su habitación sin querer escuchar ni una sola palabra más mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a salir rápidamente de nuevo sintiéndose esta vez mucho peor que antes. Al llegar a su habitación, la joven se tiró en la cama llorando desconsoladamente sola y dolida, el dolor que sentía era insoportable, no lo aguantaba más, haría lo que fuera por no sentir tal dolor y poder ser la misma de antes. Ante tal pensamiento la joven que seguía acostada en la misma posición, comenzó a sentirse mal, sentía una opresión en el pecho que no sabía que lo causaba, del dolor comenzó a revolcarse en la cama adolorida faltándole el aire, el collar que le había dado Red X, comenzó a brillar repentinamente con una intensidad increíble y tomando un color negro muy profundo y oscuro, todos esos malos sentimientos que sentía la joven pelirroja en ese momento, amor, odio, celos, tristeza, envidia y dolor, habían hecho que la maldad que se encontraba dormida en aquella joya , despertara espontáneamente apoderándose completamente de ella, ya que solo las personas que son limpias y puras de corazón pueden ser su portador, de lo contrario la maldad interna de la preciosa joya tomará el control completo de quién lo use. Una vez terminada la posesión del mal hacia la inocente titán, ésta quedó inconciente en su cama. Pasados unos minutos, la joven abrió los ojos, pero ya no era la misma dulce e inocente chica de antes, ya nada sería igual. La rosa que se encontraba oculta en la habitación de la joven, tomó un color negro profundo e intenso al igual que el collar de la portadora, finalizando así el despertar del mal oculto.

En la sala de los titanes se encontraba un confundido Robin y tres jóvenes que lo observaban tratando de comprender a su líder.

Raven: Ya veo.- Decía la hechicera mirando fríamente al chico. – Entonces, te decidiste por aquella chica. – Finalizó secamente bajo la mirada de Cyborg y Chico Bestia que oían extrañados.

Robin: No dije eso. – Habló éste. – Dije que Bárbara fue y será siempre mi primer amor. Eso no cambiará nunca. – Levantó la vista. – Pero ella y Gótica son mi pasado. – Dijo captando la sorpresa de sus amigos. – Y Star y ustedes son ahora mi presente. – Concluyó poniéndose de pie y dándole una sonrisa decidida a sus compañeros. Y estos le respondieron de igual manera. – Iré a ver si ya volvió Star. – Finalizó el pelinegro antes de dirigirse a la habitación de ésta bajo la mirada aprobada de los demás titanes.

Al llegar a la habitación de Starfire, tocó la puerta varias veces, pero al no encontrar respuesta alguna decidió entrar. Observo por todos lados y no había rastros de ella, aún no ha vuelto, pensaba él. Camino por la habitación observando las cosas de la joven, y se detuvo a ver una fotografía que se encontraba en la mesita de la misma, estaba ella sonriendo como lo hacía siempre y estaba él abrazándola. Tomó el retrato con la mano y se sentó en la cama de la pelirroja observando lo que había agarrado, luego inconcientemente dibujo una sonrisa en su rostro, ¿cuánto tiempo había pasado para darse cuenta que la amaba más que a nada?, que ella era el motivo por el cual el tenía fuerzas todos los días, que lo hacía completamente feliz con tan solo dirigirle una pequeña sonrisa proveniente de ella. ¿Cuánto?, en realidad era un idiota por no haberle confesado todo esto antes. Pensaba mientras dejaba la fotografía en su lugar aún sentado en la cama y observándola sumergido en sus pensamientos. Pero nunca era tarde para remediar las cosas, se decía a si mismo, el la esperaría… sí, la esperaría y le diría todo lo que sentía por ella, todo lo que aquella hermosa princesa lograba hacerlo sentir. Pasaban las horas y la joven no regresaba, lo que causó que el joven se quedara dormido en la cama esperándola, pero lo que no sabía era que su amaba Starfire no iba a regresar a su lado, una vez que junto el valor suficiente para confesarle todos esos sentimientos, no iba a tener la oportunidad de decírselo, y ella no sabría lo que realmente sentía aquel joven por ella.

CONTINUARA…


	3. Chapter 3 ¿qué le ocurre a StarFire?

CAPITULO 3 : ¿Qué pasó con StarFire?

Robin se encontraba placidamente dormido en la cama de Starfire, cuando de repente sonó la alarma de la sala e hizo que se despertara bruscamente y fuera corriendo a ver que ocurría olvidándose completamente de su amada.

Robin: - Red X... - Dijo casi en un susurro.

Cyborg: - Es como la tercera vez que causa problemas esta semana, ¿qué querrá ahora?- Preguntó dirigiéndose a Robin.

Robin: - No lo se, pero lo averiguaremos. TITANES, ¡EN MARCHA!. - Y luego de esto los cuatro jóvenes se dirigieron a detener al villano.

Red X se encontraba robando un banco cuando fue detenido por Robin y los demás titanes exceptuando a Starfire.

Red X: -¡ Vaya, vaya, vaya!, pero si es el niño bueno y su equipo de héroes.- Dijo mientras sostenía una enorme bolsa de dinero.

Robin: - Devuelve eso o te las veras con nosotros X.

Red X: - Sucede mi querido amigo que no tengo ganas de devolver nada y esta vez no vengo solo... - Rió con sorna.

De repente apareció Starfire detrás de X y cargando dos bolsas de dinero con ella, la joven traía puesto un mini short negro ajustado que a penas cubría sus partes intimas y dejaba al descubierto unas largas y hermosas piernas acompañado por un cinturón rojo, unas botas negras con plataformas que le llegaban hasta las rodillas, una remera corta y ajustada con el símbolo de "X" en medio de ésta y que permitía ver su plano abdomen y remarcaba sus senos bien formados, sus típicos guantes pero en color rojo, un collar con una joya negra colgando en su cuello y su ardiente cabellera atada en una cola con mechones sueltos en su rostro. Se veía hermosa, no podía discutirse aquello, pero había algo extraño en ella y no entendían por qué lucía de aquel modo. Ver aquella escena causó que los titánes entraran en un estado de shock.

Chico Bestia: - Star... Fire? - Preguntó observando anonado a su amiga.

Cyborg: - ¿Qué haces con Red X Star?... y por qué... ¿por qué estas vestida así?.- Logró preguntar muy sorprendido. - Raven simplemente no podía creer lo que veía.

Red X: - ¿ A caso no es muy obvio? , wow , para ser héroes son bastante tontos.- Rió.

Chico Bestia: - ¡¿Qué es lo que no entendemos?!. - Gritó molesto.

Red X: - Lo que sucede queridos titanes es que ahora Starfire esta conmigo, no es muy difícil la deducción.- Silencio sepulcral entre los presentes.

Robin no salía de su estado de shock al ver y oír todo aquello, esto tendría que ser una broma y de muy mal gusto. Starfire no podía estar con Red X, no, tenía que ser un mal entendido, ella no podía dejarlo por aquel criminal, aquella chica no era la Starfire que conocían , no era la misma joven de la que se había enamorado, se negaba a creer todo lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Robin: - ¡¿Qué le has hecho a Starfire?! , RESPONDE. - Dijo saliendo de shock y rompiendo el silencio.

Red X: - ¿Yo?, no le he hecho nada niño bueno, ella misma vino ante mi. Parece que se dio cuenta quien es el mejor.- Sonrió triunfal.

Robin:- ¡MIENTES! , ESA NO ES STARFIRE, TE ORDENO QUE LA DEVUELVAS COMO ANTES.

Red X: - Ja ja ja, si no me crees a mí, puedes preguntárselo a ella misma.

Robin: - Es lo que haré. Starfire, vuelve con nosotros, ¿ qué haces con ese sujeto?.- Pero la única respuesta que obtuvo por parte de ella fue una mirada fría.- ¡ STARFIRE, RESPONDE!.

Red X : - ¿Lo ves Robin?, ella esta conmigo. acéptalo.

Robin:- Raven, comunícate telepáticamente con Star y pregúntale que esta ocurriendo. - Ordenó molesto.

Raven: - Robin... me comuniqué con ella hace unos minutos y no hay ninguna señal de que Star este siendo manipulada...En verdad es ella...- Concluyó sorprendida y triste.

Robin: - ¿Qué?... No... no puede ser verdad.

Red X: - Ja ja ja , ¿ qué ocurre Robin? , ¿a caso pensabas que siempre estaría a tu lado?, ¿que no se cansaría de ti y siempre sería la segunda opción en tu vida? , fíjate que no, ahora esta conmigo y es completamente MÍA en todo sentido. -Sonrió victorioso.

Robin estaba totalmente enfadado y lo estaba mucho más después de oír las últimas palabras que pronunció el criminal, ¿ a qué se refería con que Starfire era "completamente suya en todo sentido"? , no quería ni siquiera pensar que ese estúpido cretino se hubiera atrevido a tocarla porque de ser así lo mataría sin piedad alguna. Observó como Red X tomaba de la cintura a la joven, lo que le causó un mayor enfado y que ardiera en celos. Saliendo completamente de sus casillas, Robin atacó a Red X mientras estaba desprevenido, pero lo que realmente no se esperaba era que StarFire lo atacara primero lanzándolo a varios metros lejos de ellos.

Red X: - Pero mira nada mas, me descuido un segundo y ya tengo al tonto maravilla queriendo atacarme, menos mal que te tengo a ti mi hermosa StarFire.

Starfire: - Solo nos tenemos el uno al otro. - Dijo aforrándose al brazo del villano. - Red X intentó besarla pero al percatarse que aún seguían en presencia de los héroes optaron por irse de allí. Ya tendría tiempo de hacer sufrir un poco mas al líder titán y pasar más tiempo con su nueva compañera.

Los jóvenes sólo observaron como ambos criminales huían.

Cyborg: - Oye Robin...

Robin: - Vuelvan a la torre, yo... iré más tarde. - Dijo triste y retirándose del lugar.

Los demás titanes asintieron también tristes y dirigiéndose a su hogar.

Robin caminaba por las enormes calles de Jump city mientras pensaba en todo lo ocurrido hace momentos. Se sentía triste y confundido, pero triste más que nada. Su amada pelirroja lo había cambiado por el peor de los criminales, maldecía el día en que había creado ese traje, había sido un error tan grave que ahora estaba pagando las consecuencias de sus actos. Justo cuando había juntado el valor necesario para confesarle lo que sentía, aunque con lo ocurrido, dedujo que ella nunca había sentido nada por él. Ahora se había vuelto una maleante, ¿cómo haría para luchar contra ella?, ¿cómo puedes lastimar a lo que más amas en el mundo?... Sentía un vacío dentro de él, un vacío profundo y dolía, en verdad dolía demasiado. Sumergido en sus pensamientos llegó a un parque, el mismo en que había estado Starfire en su "encuentro" con Red X, se sentó en un banco y sin darse cuenta lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos.

Bárbara Gordon: - ¿Dick?.

Robin: ¿Babs?... qué... - Suspiro. - Olvídalo. Me alegra verte.

Bárbara Gordon: - Parece que el destino nos indica que debemos estar juntos. También me alegra verte Dick. ¿Qué haces aquí?, estas... llorando.

Robin: - ¿Eh? , ah no, no es nada, no te preocupes. Son... tonterías. - Sonaba triste.

Bárbara Gordon: - A mí no puedes engañarme... ¿es por esa chica, no?. - Robin no contestó. - Si quieres puedes contarme, desahógate , como en los viejos tiempos.

Robin: - Es que no hay nada que contar Babs, me he dado cuenta que tienes razón.

Bárbara Gordon: - ¿Razón?- Dijo "confundida".

Robin: - Sí, tienes razón. Nosotros... fuimos hecho el uno para el otro, siempre ha sido así , el destino lo quiere así también y me he dado cuenta que quizá... quizá deberíamos volver a...intentarlo.

Bárbara Gordon: - No tienes idea cuanto he querido oír estas palabras, pero no son sinceras. Sólo lo dices por qué ocurrió algo entre tú y aquella chica. Aunque te ame, no puedo estar con alguien que no siente lo mismo por mí Dick.

Robin: - No, Babs, enserio quiero estar contigo. Lo que ocurrió con Starfire fue algo pasajero, me he dado cuenta que tú eres a quién realmente quiero, eres mi primer amor y creo que siempre será así. - Dijo tomándole el rostro.

Bárbara Gordon: - ¿y qué pasará con ella?.

Robin: - Ella ha elegido otro camino. Y nuestro deber es detener a cualquiera que intente realizar el mal.

Bárbara Gordon: -¿Nuestro deber?.

Robin: - Sí Babs. Quiero que te unas a los titanes y seas mi compañera.

Bárbara Gordon: - Dick... claro que quiero. - Dijo sonriendo. Robin la beso desenfrenadamente para luego ir rumbo a la torre T e informarle a los demás de la nueva integrante del equipo.

Mientras tanto en otro lugar de la ciudad, Red X dirigía a StarFire con su maestro. El lugar era una mansión enorme y muy lujosa. Llegaron a una habitación oscura donde se encontraba sentado en un enorme sillón un misterioso hombre con la cara cubierta con una máscara de metal .

StarFire: - Slade... - Dijo sorprendida.

Slade: - StarFire, que agradable sorpresa.

Red X: - Maestro, he traído a StarFire, ella ha decidido unirse a nosotros.

Slade:- Ya veo... será un honor tener una aprendiz tan hermosa y poderosa. Pero antes debes prometer lealtad absoluta, así podré confiar en ti.

StarFire: - Prometo ser totalmente leal y una aprendiz ejemplar. - Dijo decidida.

Slade: - De acuerdo, Red X muéstrale a nuestra nueva integrante cuál será su habitación, también cuéntale cuáles son nuestros planes.

Red X: -Sí maestro. - Dijo dirigiendo a StarFire fuera de la habitación.

Slade: - Buen trabajo aprendiz. - Dijo antes que Red X saliera de la habitación. X sólo asintió.

Red X: - Ven, te enseñare cuál es tu habitación.

StarFire: - De acuerdo. - Dijo para luego seguir a su nuevo amigo.

A medida que iban caminando, la joven ex titán observaba cada detalle de la mansión, sin duda Slade era un hombre muy poderoso, solo así podría explicarse que viviera en semejante lugar.

Red X : - Aquí es. - Dijo dando paso a la pelirroja.

StarFire: - Wow, es hermoso. - Sonrió.

Red X: - StarFire...

StarFire: - ¿Si?.

Red X: - Me alegra que hallas aceptado mi propuesta, pero quiero que sepas que hablaba enserio cuando te dije lo que sentía.

StarFire: - Yo... no se que decir...

Red X: - Preciosa... ¿Quieres ser mi compañera?.- Dijo acercándose a ella.

StarFire: - Red X... admito que me resultas un chico atractivo pero...no se si podría volver a confiar en alguien. - Dijo triste.

Red X: - Star... yo no soy Robin, jamás podría lastimarte. Sólo te pido una oportunidad para demostrarte que puedo hacerte feliz. - Dijo tomando su rostro.

StarFire: - ... - Suspiró.- De acuerdo. Seré tu compañera. - Al oír eso, Red X la beso apasionadamente.

El beso se hacía cada vez más y más apasionado, Red X la recostó lentamente sobre la cama y comenzó a acariciarla suavemente. Dejó de besarla para posar sus labios en su cuello, olía delicioso, tal y como lo había imaginado. StarFire al percatarse de a donde quería llegar lo detuvo rápidamente levantándose de la cama, le daba asco todo lo que había ocurrido, pero no podía decírselo, no después de haberle dicho que sería su compañera. Los besos de Red X era posesivos y llenos de deseo y lujuria, no sentía nada por él y lo sabía... no quería que la primera vez fuera sin amor, así que decidió excusarse con algo.

Red X: - ¿Qué ocurre preciosa? - Decía levantándose de la cama.

StarFire: - Nada... solo... vayamos despacio , ¿sí?.

Red X: - Lo siento, creo que fui demasiado rápido. Esperare todo lo que haga falta hasta que estés preparada. Y cuando quieras hacer el amor conmigo, te haré la mujer más feliz de todas. - Dijo dándole un beso y dejándola sola en la habitación.

Aquellas palabras causaron un escalofrío en ella, no quería que la tocara ni que la besara, la única persona con la que ella quería estar de esa manera era... Robin... posiblemente tendría que comenzar a olvidarlo.

StarFire: - Robin... - Pensó. - Qué distinto hubiera sido si me hubieses querido como yo te quise, mi amor. - Dijo triste.

Mientras tanto en la torre T estaba llegando el líder de los titanes acompañado por una pelirroja, pero no era StarFire.

Robin: - Titanes, tengo un anuncio.

Chico Bestia: -¿ Qué sucede viejo?

Robin: - ¿Recuerdan a Babs?- Dijo dirigiéndose hacia la joven.

Raven: - Sí, ¿ qué ocurre con ella?.

Robin: - Ella es Batichica y a partir de hoy será parte del equipo.

Raven, Chico Bestia y Cyborg estaban sorprendidos por tal decisión de su líder. No les gustaba la idea de reemplazar a StarFire y muchos menos por aquella chica.

Cyborg: - De acuerdo. - Respondió por los tres.

Robin: - Bien, vayamos todos a descansar, mañana tenemos un largo entrenamiento así que en marcha. - Dijo tomando a Batichica por la cintura y saliendo de la sala.

Chico Bestia: -¿Vieron esooo? , el piensa reemplazar a Star por esa intrusa.

Cyborg: - Se ve que lo de Star le afectó a tal punto de hacer esta tontería.

Raven: - Lo sé, pero debemos respetar su decisión como nuestro líder y amigo. Lo de StarFire nos afectó a todos y mucho más a Robin, le tomará trabajo lograr aceptar todo lo ocurrido así que vayamos a descansar que ya se hizo muy tarde. - Dijo dejándolos solos.

Robin y Bárbara se encontraban dormidos en la habitación del joven maravilla. Eran casi las tres de la mañana y todos los titanes estaban descansando en sus respectivas habitaciones. Bárbara se levanto sigilosamente dejando a Robin solo en la cama, buscó entre sus cosas un comunicador para dar su informe.

Bárbara Gordon: - Maestro. - Llamó.

Slade: - ¿ Qué sucede aprendiz?.

Bárbara Gordon: - La misión... - Giró para observar a Robin dormido. - Está cumplida. - Finalizó.

CONTINUARÁ...

Notas de A.

Lo hice con muy poco tiempo, perdón si no se entiende algo, pasa que justo empecé a estudiar de nuevo y no me dan mucho los tiempos, pero quiero terminar esta historia!


End file.
